Heartless Hero
by xcloudx
Summary: Sora gets kidnapped by a man whose desperately trying to convince him his light ways are wrong, what is this mans intentions and will Sora start believing him? Soriku Roxel Cloen


**DISCLAIMER:Do not own Heart Kingdom… I mean… what?**

**THIS IS REDONE, Before I bullshitted the ending but I changed the ending and mistakes that I found redoing this. I hope its better and I don't disappoint. **

**HeartlessHero**

**Cloudy-Jesus how original.**

**Summary: How weak is the mind? Sora will find out in this epic adventure of getting kidnapped,saved and kidnapped again.(lol not really or really?) Just read..**

**Characters: RikuxSora Uhm, the guy who kidnaps Sora is not an OC. But he is about that but I have my reasons for picking him. Sora gets OOC but anyone would. That's the point.**

**Rating:M (does anyone listen to these?)**

**AN: I did not have a beta reader and I would love it if someone helped me with my writing. I know there must be countless mistakes that are driving literates who read this INSANE. **

**-Enjoy-**

**Please review.**

**xoxoxox**

Sora was searching his cage desperately for a way out. The dark and creepy cell seemed to be one out of five in the whole room, but there was no one in the other cells to keep him company. Or maybe there was, he didn't know since he was positively sure he was only locked up for about a couple hours and no one had made a sound. The cell had the cold stench of death making Sora's stomach turn.

He walks over to the back of the cage and searches the corner for any loose bricks, but there was none, so instead he decides to relieve himself. Of course he has been holding off from doing this for what felt like ages. It wasn't everyday he was in a cell, in fact he never had problems with the authorities in any world, and he was certain that he wouldn't have had any trouble especially in Twilight Town.

He thinks back to when he was with Roxas in Twilight Town; Roxas and Namine got their bodies back when they destroyed kingdom hearts which was nice and everything was FINALLY getting back to normal, Riku was back at Destiny Island with Kairi and Namine to see his parents and Sora in Twilight town with Roxas. Sora frowns as he tries to think what happened to get him here. Roxas and him were catching up when… Axel! That's right, Axel's back! They thought he was dead! A warm smile covers Sora's face for a moment. Roxas and Axel can finally be happy. Axel is like Sora's Riku. But Axel was warning them…about something, Sora remembered feeling tired and dizzy. He must have passed out or was knocked unconscious because he can't remember anything else.

Does Riku know he's missing? King Mickey? Is the world in trouble?

He remembered the fear that coursed through him as he felt his Captor dragging him by the shoulders, he tried to struggle but all he could do was budge his feet and drool while taking in his location before getting thrown onto the concrete floor of the cellar he was currently residing in.

As soon as what he would guess the effects of Chloroform were wore off he immediately tried to summon his Keyblade, which didn't work. Then he tried to call out to Roxas and all his other friends, which didn't work either. And last but not least he tried to do it the old school style; breaking the cell bars, digging a whole, loosening blocks, picking the lock with the only thing in his pocket which was pocket lint.

That's when he had decided to take a piss. He sighs and clenches his fist, why isn't the keyblade coming to him? A sick gut wrenching thought comes to mind but he quickly pushes it aside.

"Hey! Hey come out and fight me like a man! Or are you too scared?" Sora calls out to nothing but the dark, he voice echoing down the dark cement hall. _Too scared too scared ared ared._

Darkness. That's all there is, Sora notices. 'I wonder if this is how Riku felt. All alone, no one there for him while I was selfish and with people who cared about me he was alone.' "No wonder he was mad at me." He brings his hand to his heart. What's wrong with him? Why is he thinking like this?

There are absolutely no lights in the room, no candles, not even a light switch he could find. The only reason he can see is because his eyes adjusted to the dark. He sighs.

Suddenly he feels another presence in the room. He can't hear anything but his own breathing, which he immediately tries to muffle by closing his mouth and breathing out of his nose. He was starting to feel like a kid again, like he was afraid of the monster that lurked in his closet.

His eyes concentrate on all parts of the room he could see, trying to look for the man. His eyes weren't well adjusted to the dark and he was beginning to think his mind was playing tricks on him. All he knows is it's not a heartless and it's not his friend. This is someone smarter, someone who knows scare tactics.

He hears a step toward his cage and so he quietly takes one step backward to the cement wall he know is behind him.

Sora feels like he's starting to suffocate and gathers his confidence. He's faced worse monsters than this… but he was never captured and never without some sort of defense. No this was his worse situation so far. He was completely at a disadvantage and yet he was giving his captor exactly what he wants; fear.

He quietly clears his throat.

"Who's there?" He asks and immediately curses at how feeble he must have sounded.

"Why Sora, I thought you would never speak." The Captors voice was silky and almost sweet and familiar. But he couldn't place it and as much as Sora tried to find a match for the voice, his mind kept wandering to what was going to happen to him.

"What do you want from me?" Sora asks out, this time with more edge.

"Due time." Suddenly he saw a flash of light then the sound of a door closing and locking.

So Sora sits down while shaking with anger and fear, just how long was that man in the room with him? How long? He should have noticed if a light like that shined through when his capture entered, unless there was a door further down the hall that was less noticeable. Wasn't he paying attention? He should have seen him! He feels like screaming but paranoia bites him and he starts to wonder if he's being surveillanced. He can't sleep, he won't sleep, not while he's here.

Sora snaps awake to find himself getting shoved in an upright position and having his hands tied behind his back. He tries to stand up but is forced down, groaning in aggravation he starts to argue.

"Get off of me." He gets no reply, only a smack against his head.

The lack of food and water combined with his stress level was making him feel weaker then ever. But he has to try to escape no matter how he feels. He starts to struggle again but immediately stops when he feels a blade brush against his throat. His heart starts to pound and almost instantaneously slackens his body against his Captor.

A small whimper escapes his lips and a few tears slide down his face, the blade still digging in his skin.

The man doesn't speak at all as he raps a blindfold over Sora's eyes then forms a tight not in the back. He easily picks Sora up with his hand and onto Sora's feet. Then leads him out of the cage and out of the 'cage room' and into a hallway?

No noise, no indication that there is anyone there or there's an outside world. Maybe he wasn't even in Twilight Town, this world might not have been found by the King himself yet. 'Way to start acting pessimistic Sora!' He scolds himself.

Sora feels himself get dragged into what felt like room after room after room, the Captors tight grip never slacking. Finally his shoulders are forced down and a chair knocks his knees so his bottom lands into a cold metal seat. The captors hands grab his arms and slam them down on metal.

"Ah," He yelps, and feels restraints wrapped and tightened around his arm. The man takes his other arm and slams that down as well and restraints that one too. Sora's hands feel like their losing circulation already.

"Sora." His Captors silky voice is heard across the room.

Sora doesn't answer, not knowing what to say, what do you say? This man is insane! This isn't fair, why is this happening. He chokes back a sob. No! How can he break so quickly? After all the fighting and all he accomplished? He brought peace to all worlds and he's letting this man scare him. Man up Sora!

"So you're the Keyblade warrior? " The Captor chuckles as if he can see Sora's inner turmoil.

Sora glares and growls out.

Suddenly the chuckling stops abruptly and the room feels tense, and Sora can feel darkness radiating from this monster.

"Answer the question, Sora."

"Obviously I'm the holder of the Keyblade." Sora retorts.

"Where is your Keyblade now?"

Sora decides now would be a good time to be quiet He shifts in his seat and starts to wonder about that himself, no doubt the question has been lurking in his mind… Mind games, mind games, mind games, that's all this is, he's doing this to mess with my head. Keep focused Sora, don't fall for it. But the darkness in the room… he groans.

"Hmmm, this is really upsetting. Are you saying you cannot wield the blade at this moment?"

Sora forms his hands into fists and narrows his closed eyes. His Captor is trying to get him upset and it's working.

"If I could wield the blade I would be tearing you apart. I would be ripping your head off your shoulders only then to shove it up your ass!" Sora screams out and starts to take deep breaths. What got into him? Rage.

"Now, that's not how a warrior of the light is supposed to talk. What would your friends think? I know they would be disappointed. But the fact that your Keyblade isn't coming to your call only proves that you're not as light as you think."

"You know nothing of my friends! You don't know them at all." Sora starts to fear where this is going; does this Captor have Roxas and Axel? Or Riku and Kairi? Would they be disappointed in him? He starts to feel guilty; he should be stronger than this. Does he even deserve the Keyblade?

"I know them more than you're little mind can process. But you can believe that I don't if you want. That I don't know where to find them and kill them, in fact I already have one of your friends but you'll see your friend later perhaps. Do you want me to kill them to prove to you my honesty?" His Captors voice starts to tear his heart with the words he speaks and Sora can't help but cry.

"No! Please who do you have? Let him go! Who is it? Don't touch them! Pease don't don't don't." Sora begs him struggling against his chair.

"Why shouldn't I? After all…"

"I SAID NO!" Sora screams interrupting his Captor.

His Captor is silent and all that is heard is Sora's heavy breathing and the sound of his Captor walking over to him.

He feels a pat on his head and his restraints unbuckled and unwrapped.

"Good boy Sora."

Suddenly his tired body is lifted up by his Captors strength and he is once again being forced into a bunch of rooms before being placed into his cell, his blindfold ripped off and his binds around his wrists cut off.

He opens his wet eyes and rubs them dry. He watches his captor leave, his body covered with a big trench coat, one similar to what the organization wears. Was this a trick? Was the organization in on this? He was with Roxas and Axel, both Organization members. 'Did they betray me?'

Paranoia suddenly starts to fill his head, so many questions. He holds his head and starts to give himself some encouragement. His friends had to look for him, there had to be a barrier that wouldn't let him summon his Keyblade. This man didn't know his friends… they were fine. He doesn't have one of his friends, it's a lie, it's all a big lie. This isn't even happening.

He is fine.

His stomach growls and he holds his stomach.

Will he live to get out of here or will he starve to death.

Will he go insane before anything happens?

He cringes and ruffles his hair trying to get the feeling of the man's touch away from his memory. Sora chuckles and thinks back to Namine, now was the time she would need her.

He's hears the door open and he looks up to get struck with light from outside. He immediately covers his eyes with his hand and hears the door slam shut. He opens his eyes and looks over at the man in front of the door with two medium sized bowls.

His Captor walks over and sets the empty dishes outside of his cage then leaves.

Sora looks at the bowls in question. What was the point of that? He's not going to feed me? He continues to stare at the bowls and almost without realizing it he has been for the last ten minutes. Could be an hour. There is no clock.

Sora rests his head down on the floor and falls asleep.

Sora starts to walk around his cell after much sleep. His body is so thirsty and so hungry it's constant growl is making his head hurt. He looks for a way out and looks on the ground and picks up a pebble, would he eat it?

"No!" He says and throws the pebble.

"This is ridiculous Sora, get a hold of yourself." He smacks himself a couple times then shakes his head.

He lets out a sigh and sits down.

"I'm so bored. Okay… I'm going to concentrate. Maybe if I think really hard Roxas will hear me." He thinks out loud seeing as no one else is in the room.

He closes his eyes and starts to repeat 'Roxas' over and over in his head.

He wakes up and looks around.

"Huh?" Awww crap, he must have fallen asleep while thinking about Roxas. Well that figures.

Sora gets up and stretches.

"Where is that man?" He sniffs and gets a whiff of food.

"Food?" His stomach growls and he runs over to the cage door and looks out at his bowls. He can barely see it, but he can tell that there is something edible in the dishes. He puts his hand through the cage door and tries to reach the bowls but they're too far away.

He cries out in anger and eventually out of depression.

"I'm never getting out of here. Who am I kidding? I'm so hungry… I would do anything for some hotdogs, or mmm….some rice maybe some tomatoes on the side. And and I wouldn't even mind having some of that nasty sea but salty ice cream. With a big glass of orange juice. Yummy! I can taste it now!"

Sora flops onto the ground and drools… then eventually starts to chew on his shirt just to get some texture in his mouth. He groans, he feels like he's four…He starts to daze in and out of day dreaming about food and eating a lot of ice cream and Riku there to give him some food stamps. He eventually falls asleep.

'_SORA! WHERE ARE YOU?'_

He jerks awake but it was too late, he missed the connection. Maybe he was hallucinating it, and with that thought he drifts to sleep again. Too tired to do or think of anything else.

His Captor walks into the room and unlocks the cage and walks up to Sora, who's pretending to sleep. His Captor stands in front of his head and for a second Sora regrets pretending if he's going to get kicked in the face. But his Captor does nothing but nudge him with his boots.

Sora gets up and stretches out his arms, which his Captor grabs hold of and lifts him up.

"Ow! You wanna rip my arm out of its socket?" Sora protests and stands up only to sits back down. The lack of food is making him dizzy and irritable and it is probably going to kill him if his Captors in a bad mood but at the moment Sora could care less.

He waits for his Captor to say something but the man says nothing. The Captor puts on Sora's black blindfold and leaves his arms, surprisingly free. Then is forced up onto his feet once more.

They go into a different direction from last time and they only go through one door where Sora is then seated into a chair where he is strapped down. He can't move his legs or his arms the strong leather on the chair prevents him from doing that. But he wasn't about to struggle at all anyway. He is too tired and best of all he smells food.

The sound of dishes clanking around, the sizzling and the smoggy aroma that made his head feel light with happiness. There was no doubt that they are in a kitchen. Was his Captor going to feed him? Poison didn't cross his mind until now, but with food so close by and his stomach going numb from the aches, he's going to pretend that his Captor is nicer than that.

He hears a plate set in front of him and the steam from the food hits his face.

"Open your mouth." His Captor demands.

"Wha?" Suddenly something slimy and gritty is shoved into his mouth with a spoon. His first reaction is to spit it out but despite how awful it tastes his stomach growls out. He swallows it and it almost doesn't taste that bad.

"Open."

Sora does as commanded and eats, this goes on for a while when Sora asks.

"Why can't I feed myself?"

"Have you earned your right too?"

Sora snaps his head up. Right? Right to feed himself?

"W-what?"

His Captor rips off his straps on his legs and arms, how close this man is to him makes him cringe and so he leans back all the way in his chair. This guy is insane!

Sora's arm is pulled and that's when he tries it.

Out of rash thinking of the moment he yanks away his arm and starts running while taking off his blindfold, he looks around and notices the door at the end of the room is closed. He runs up to it and tries to open it but its locked. No no no no no! Open! Open!

He feels himself get yanked away from the door and onto the floor.

He looks up and notices the man is still cloaked, hiding all his features. Who was this guy, why was he doing this?

Sora gets up and launches himself onto his Captor only to be easily put into a neck hold.

"I see you haven't deserved your right to eat after all. Perhaps we should start involving friends into this situation." His Captor says like he is contemplating the idea to himself while letting go of Sora.

"Don't you even think about involving them!" Sora stands up forcibly and backs away while looking around.

This wasn't a kitchen, it was like a small dark cellar with only a stove and sink. He looks at his chair and then gags as he looks at the brown mush that lies in his dish. He ate that… He- oh my god.

Sora starts to gag and then throws up what he ate a couple minutes ago. He would rather starve than eat whatever is in that dish.

"Maybe I should just torture you." Sora's head snaps up and looks at the man with fright.

"Yes." The Captor walks up to Sora who in turn walks backwards.

"You seem like a strong willed boy, I know you are in fact. Torturing you seems the only way."

Sora shakes his head. Escape escape escape escape. RUN! RUN! Bells are going off in his head, his head feels weird and… odd. Why isn't he running? Because you wouldn't make it. Your friends will die because of you. His ears are ringing and a headache is coming.

"N-n-no. Why are you doing this to me?" Sora groans, his back hitting a wall.

His Captor walks up and places a hand on Sora's stomach.

"Ripping out nails. Cutting chunks of skin off your precious body. Breaking a leg. Inserting objects in virgin places. Who knows what else I could think of…if you tempt me."

"Please, please d-don't!"

"Oh I might not even do it to you, Sora. I might do it to your friend down the hall." The silky voice chuckles, obviously amused but serious.

"NO! I'll do what you want just…" Down the hall, he has to remember that. He quickly makes a map of the hell hole trying to place each place as best as he can.

"Then what do you say, Sora."

Sora looks down, tears already threatening to fall.

"What do you say?" The Captors words are so childlike it makes Sora want to crawl into a hole and hide.

"I'm s-sorry?" Sora's voice is small and his heart aches with the feeling of losing something, he looks up and sees the man nodding.

"Very good Sora. See? When you are obedient good things happen."

"What do you want from me?" Sora whispers out.

But his Captor says nothing and puts his blindfold back on and walks him back to the chair.

"No please don't make me eat that." He shakes his head as he is strapped to the chair again.

His captor sighs, "You have to eat, remember?" Sora's jaw is forced open and a spoon is shoved into his mouth. Brown gritty slop, he gags and the captors hand is placed hard against his mouth and his nose is plugged shut. He quickly swallows and gags against the mans hand.

After several more spoonfuls of the crap Sora was feeling numb and eventually started opening his mouth and simply taking it in. The man was quiet and soon enough had no more to feed Sora. He unbuckles Sora and leads him back to his cage, and gently pushing him down on the floor. He feels the mans gloved hands run through his hair.

"That wasn't so bad now was it Sora?"

He shakes his head, his brain feeling like a fishbowl. He giggles and moves his head to the side pretending fish are all over inside his head. He leans against the nice soothing touch against his head. Where are they? His house?

"Riku?"

A sharp slap hits his face, the fish scatter.

"Ahh…."Sora hisses in pain.

He feels the mans face next to his ear. "Is Riku here, Sora?"

He shakes his head whimpering, " I- I…no, I don't know why I said-"

Another smack across the face, this one harder.

"I'm sorry!" Why is he saying sorry? Because it hurts. So?

"If Riku cared about you he would have found you by now Sora." A hand rubs his back soothingly. "Riku would have been here but why would he save someone useless like you?"

"Riku cares about me!" Riku, that's right there is still hope. He'll find me!

The hand rubbing his back crawls up to his neck, Sora tenses as the hand grabs his neck and clenches it.

"Does he? Say yes and I'll break your neck right now." A harder squeeze.

"No! No he doesn't! Please!" The hand lets go of my neck and I cry out in relief.

He doesn't know how long he was sitting there but somewhere along the line the man left and he fell asleep.

What did this man want? He didn't tell him. Maybe he could help this man if it's something important and needed the work of the Keyblade. But he couldn't even summon the Keyblade so it wouldn't work. He wonders, who would have the Keyblade now if the Keyblade moved on…chose someone else.

The idea that the Keyblade left for someone else wore a deep hole in his heart. The Keyblade wasn't just some big responsibility he had for the past years, but it has been his shield, his guide and his friend as well. This man had threatened his friends and family, then threatened to torture him. What can he do? He has no idea and Roxas isn't even able to communicate with him. Maybe Roxas is in the cell down the hall near the kitchen. But how can he save him when he can't save himself?

The lack of communication is torture to him. It's so quiet, and for some reason the man kept cutting their conversations off. Like he knew that it was slowly driving Sora insane, he starts to hum to himself.

Sora sighs and looks around and starts to pace the floor.

"This man has to want something from me." He says out loud to himself.

But what?

He hears the door open and he looks over to the light shining through the opening and notices how dark it still is in this room, his Captor walks to him holding something.

An apple is put through the bars resting in the gloved hand. Sora looks down at it then up at his Captor who is hidden by the shadow of his hood.

"Eat."

Sora takes the apple without hesitation after that and immediately takes a big bite and swallows it.

"Thank you." Sora says but his Captor is already out of the room.

He slowly eats the rest of his apple letting his mouth savoir the flavor, he never liked apples before but this apple is the first substantial thing he has had in…days.

He's surprised his Captor gave him anything to eat after his really bad attempt to escape. He chuckles bitterly; like he had a chance to out run a grown man while he is on the brink of dehydration, starvation and blindfolded.

Sora folds himself onto the floor and tries to connect with Roxas again.

'_Roxas. Are you okay?' _

'_Sora?' _An anxious voice calls back.

'_Oh my god Roxas! Get me out of here!'_

'_Where are yo-' _

Suddenly the connection is cut off and Sora stands up gripping his head.

"No! Roxas come back!" He lets out a furious screams and slams the apple core on the cement ground with all he has. "Mother fucker, I need to get out! This isn't fair! Ah!" He stomps and spazzes out.

After letting out his frustrations he takes a deep breath and curls on to the floor and hugs his knees close to his chest and falls asleep.

He is awakened by a shove of something hard.

"What?" He jerks awake and notices his Captor in his cell holding a gray uniform. He tosses it on the ground in front of Sora.

"Change." And with that his Captor stands and waits for him to obey.

Sora takes the fabric into his hand and looks at it before sadly and slowly taking off his colorful shirt and shorts then putting on the gray top and bottoms. It makes him feel more depressed than ever; his personalized outfit made him look fantastic. While the outfit he is wearing now makes him look nothing compared to what his other clothes did for him, those clothes made him part of who he was. IS. What is he thinking? He is still the same person. Clothes don't change that. Maybe this is the price he gets for taking that damn apple.

"Why do I have to wear this? What are you going to do with my clothes?" He asks hoping that his Captor wasn't going to burn them.

But his complains fell on deaf ears. His Captor said nothing but "Stay still."

A shiny silver reflection catches his eyes and he knows what is going to happen. Without much time to tense before the pull of his hair; he hears the sound of clips and snips and feels the faint brush of his hair falling to the floor. His awesome hair. He squeezes his eyes shut.

It feels like forever but his Captor is finally done and Sora feels nothing but lightheadedness. He could care less at the moment, after much whining and sighing and a couple tears here and there his Captor says nothing but continues to cut. After all the mental exhaustion he was just put through, all Sora knows he can do now is sleep. He can't take that away from him.

He wakes up, his mouth dry and his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. He runs his hand over where his hair should be but sighs dejectedly after feeling only an inch of hair on his head.

His Captor walks in and brings in the same medium sized dish bowl from before, but this time his Captor walks into his cell and places the bowl of water in front of Sora then walks out of his room.

Sora looks at the dish bowl and starts to suck up the water. It wasn't fresh water, but what more could he expect? He finishes the water without thinking to leave some for later and silently curses for being so stupid.

His Captor walks in with a blindfold and puts it over Sora's eyes and his Captor doesn't bother to tie his hands behind his back this time either. Maybe he didn't think Sora strong enough to fight back, or he learned his lesson? Either one offended him. But it didn't matter anyway, he wasn't planning on escaping anytime soon, not until he has made a plan and found his whereabouts.

He's led through the doors like usual and is then seated in the chair.

"I'm sorry for cutting your hair." His Captors voice shocks him and he jerks. The voice came directly behind him.

"I…its not a big deal." Sora lowers his head and wonders what's going on.

"I know it's not." His Captors voice cuts through the air like steel. Hard and cold, it makes Sora shiver.

"You know it won't get worse if you are to cooperate with me."

Sora tilts his head. Cooperate? What does that mean?

"What kind of cooperation?" Sora asks quietly, sensing that his Captor is not in a good mood.

"What do you think? Running away isn't going to help solve your problem!" His Captor yells then smacks the back of Sora's head.

"You think you can be this person of light when you go around killing people who want hearts? You think that's righteous! You are no better than a heartless." His Captor puts his hands on Sora's shoulders and squeezes while whispering this in his ear. "You were a heartless once, remember?"

"No…No I'm not! I'm a good person!" Sora yells feeling ready to stand but remains seated.

He feels his Captor sigh and grab hold of Sora's arm and drag him back to his cage where his blindfold is taken off and he's left alone again in the dark.

The next couple days pass without much of anything happening except small portions of food being shoved through the bars and small amounts of water a day. His Captor speaks nothing to him, but the way he moves, it is obvious to Sora that he is disappointed in him and angry.

Ever since the discussion of his actions towards the organization, he hasn't been able to stop thinking about it. He puts his head on his knees and closes his eyes. He wasn't a bad person, he wasn't. And this isn't right, sure maybe it was a little wrong to kill the organization. But he had too! It wasn't his choice. But…it was. Stop it Sora! Pull yourself together! He shakes his head and runs a hand over his hair, he is starting to get used to the feel. He wonders how he looks, there is nothing he can try and get a reflection from. And it's so dark inside this room, though his eyes are adjusted, it would be hard to see his reflection in the water. But he has no water… he's still waiting for the man to bring some more.

He cries and tries to think of happiness, of the light; he found none here.

The quiet sound that fills the air drifts around Sora like it is out to suffocate him and take away all he knows of sound. He starts to hum and talk to himself hoping to remain sane after today.

His Captor walks in and Sora jumps over to the cage door.

"Hi." Sora says wishing for any conversation at all, but his Captor ignores him.

His Captor walks over and puts the blindfold Sora and leads him out of the room with a soft grip.

Sora has finally decided that this room was technically the question room, where his Captor asks him all the questions.

He sits down and waits for his Captor to say something, just to know where he is. It's a game to Sora now, find his Captor, if he moves, how many steps did his Captor take?

"Do you understand how you are not worth the Keyblade?"

Sora's breath is taken and he is surprisingly hurt by his words.

"I was chosen for a reason. I am worth it."

"The how come you don't have your keyblade, oh chosen one?"

"I- I…Uh… I don't-"

"It seems you need more time alone to think."

"No! Please no! Please talk to me! I don't want to be alone! I've been alone for days! Please talk to me!" Sora struggles and starts to cry, his blindfold getting wet.

But his Captor says no more and is lead Sora to his cage.

He starts to get used to the routine of being alone days on end being randomly fed and then blindfolded and led to the question room and sometimes to the 'kitchen to eat' where he relies on his Captor to feed him weird things that make him feel weird.

His Captor comes in and puts on Sora's blindfold and they go to the question room.

"Have you learned anything?" He asks softly.

Sora nods his head and takes a deep breath.

"I shouldn't have done that to the organization. I am wrong, they were only trying to find their heart." He shutters out a sob and wraps him arms around himself, no restraints on him today but Sora can barely think straight for some reason today.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have a choice! I had to!" He tries to explain.

His Captor puts a comforting hand on Sora's shoulder, it was a relief to Sora maybe his Captor understood?

"We have choices Sora, you made the choice to rescue Riku from darkness, but when it came to people you didn't know you decided that they had to pay the price. Now that's not fair is it?"

Sora shakes his head and hears the sound of a pencil hitting the table in front of him.

"Sora, I want you to write down your mistakes and then write down how you feel you should change." His Captor takes off his blindfold and looks down at the metal table where lays the pad of paper and pencil.

Sora picks up the pencil, his hand shaking. He's nervous, what if he wrote something wrong? This man's attitude is so weird I can't tell when he's going to snap. He also can't remember the last time he actually used a pencil, when was the last time he was in school?

'_My mistakes by Sora'_

_I shouldn't have gone after people I barely know._

_I have not the right to kill things I don't understand._

_Riku deserved to be saved by someone more capable._

_I shouldn't have accepted the Keyblade._

Sora starts to feel his messy handwriting was what his heart had locked tight but now was finally seeing it true and out in the open.

'_Changes I must make.'_

_1. I should be a better person of the light and try my hardest to not judge people or those of my friends._

Sora puts down his pencil and starts to rub his eyes, did he really believe in this? Since when did he think of this, only now he was starting to realize maybe he was just this heartless person who has been so caught up with fighting that he didn't notice how dark he really is.

His Captor brings him back to his cell; which was really bright, so bright everything looks like a piercing white. He's put into the cell and is left trying to decipher what just happened.

His blindfold was never put back on after he was done writing, his Captor looked it over and read it out loud causing Sora to blush with embarrassment. Then he took hold of Sora after putting the confessions down on the table and walksed out into the hallway where Sora finally saw what he has been going through for the past week.

To Sora it was almost exciting, seeing the room without being blindfolded. It was nice, maybe if he behaved more he wouldn't be blindfolded.

He sits on the floor and tries to sleep but finds it impossible with the light on so bright. He hadn't even realized there were lights in the room until now. He wishes he had the blindfold, maybe this was the reason his Captor didn't put it on? No, his Captor always takes the blindfold when he leaves the cage room anyway.

"So tired." He mumbles holding his head because of the headache he started to get a couple hours ago.

His Captor comes into the cage room, and even though the light was blinding, he still could not see the man's face. His Captor opens the cage, walks over and lifts Sora up with a painful grip.

"Ow ow! That hurts." His Captor doesn't let go and he drags him through the dark room that has knives and torture devices. His throat closes up when he spots some chains and long sharp pointy needles on a clean tray. They leave the room and walk further into the mansion where he is placed in the question room.

"Sit." His Captor growls out then puts his hand on Sora's growing head of hair.

"We will be cutting this soon, people like you don't personal privileges."

Sora winces and looks down at dirty hands. He hasn't bathed in ages. A hand forces his chin up and he looks into the shadowed face and then the hand snaps back from Sora.

His Captor takes out his confession and slams it on the table.

"Is this a joke to you, do you find this funny?"

Sora's eyes widen and he quickly shakes his head.

His Captor picks up a chair on the other side of the table and throws it against the gray brick wall, the sharp clang of the impact from the chair and wall meeting makes Sora shudder and scoot back from him.

"You can't help but think that you're a hero. So you go and write bull crap to me! You don't think you need changing do you?" His Captor strides over to him in big daunting steps and grabs Sora's neck.

Sora shakes his head. "I thought that's what you wanted!" He tries to explain but it comes out wrong, his nervousness is getting in the way of his thinking. What's he trying to say? Sora squeezes his eyes closed.

"So you decided to write what I wanted to see is that right?" He hears his Captor chuckle and then he brings over a chair on the other side of the table to sit very close to him.

Sora shakes his head taking deep breaths not able to look at the man next to him so he looks at the table where lays his confession.

"No no! That's not what I meant." Sora pleas out.

"That's fine. I understand Sora. You're just confused." His Captor breaths this close to Sora's ear while stroking Sora's shuddering back.

"Trust me. Okay?"

Sora nods and feels some relief. He understands. This man understands. He knows Sora wrote his true feelings, Sora never lies. Sora lets his shoulders relax then lets himself be comforted.

"Better?" His Captor asks and Sora nods looking at his hands.

"Good, now I want you to write your confession over. This time write the truth okay?"

Sora nods and picks up his pencil and starts to write his confession over again.

'_I'm a bad person. I have no right to do anything. I did bad things and deserve to be punished, nothing I did was excusable. I don't want to be a bad person, I want people to like me and not think I'm a hero of the light. I took lives, I was a tool and everyone knew it. I let them use me, I'm no better than a prostitute on a street corner. I don't deserve anything. Kairi was hurt because of me, Riku went crazy because I wasn't there for him because I wasn't a good friend. All those time Goofy and Donald got hurt. I'm not worth anything, you're right about me. ' _

As he pencil lifts from the paper he immediately has mixed emotions, like he is relieved but… is it true? He wrote from his heart didn't he? Halfway through he was hardly thinking about the reason why he was writing…

Sora rereads his confession. Since when doesn't he want to be a hero of the light? Since he didn't act like a hero of the light, that's when, another part of Sora shouted at himself. Hopefully his Captor won't be angry with him this time. He can't think of what he would do, this man needs him to understand and if he doesn't…then he won't know himself.

His Captor picks up Sora's confession and reads it and looks at Sora, seeming to be judging.

Sora puts his head down and picks at his finger nail waiting for something to happen.

Nothing happens as usual; a sense of longing and comfort ache through Sora's body and so he gets up on his own as soon as his Captor stands and follows his Captor without the need of being held. Why bother running to escape? He can't do that; his friends don't want to see him anymore. The only thing that actually makes sense is making his Captor happy.

He goes into his cage and he goes into the corner to relieve himself, the room was still bright and the white grayish brick wall reflects the light on the ceiling out toward the rest of the cage. He was going to ask his Captor to shut off the light to try and get some shut-eye but he decides not to bother him. He doesn't want to see his Captor upset at him, it gets too much. So he takes off his shirt and wraps it around his eyes, it helps somewhat and he starts to drift.

'_Sora! Sora where are you? Tell me quick!'_

'_Roxas?'_ He asks slowly then shakes his head blocking the ridiculous thought from his mind. His friends forgot about him, there's no point in hallucinating. He chuckles and hugs his knees, inside the cell wasn't that bad. His weight loss made his bones ache against the floor and his inability to sleep aggravates him. But his Captor wasn't being as mean and weird like he was when he first came here.

He takes his shirt off his head and puts it back on then goes into a leaning position against the cage bars. He looks over at the cage door squinting, his eyes starting to hurt a lot from the brightness. His Captor comes in and opens the cage door and so Sora walks out and follows his Captor to another room, a new room.

The room was a small white room with no furniture or designs on the wall or ceiling. The floor is a gray color and on the side of the room is a small window. Sora walks into the middle of the room and looks over at his Captor to see what's next.

"Do you know why you're here?" His Captor asks with his head directed toward the floor and his arms crossed.

Before Sora can answer he's asked another question.

"Are you sure you know yourself better than me? Would you believe a lie rather than face the truth like a real man. And what if that truth makes you a bad person, just like the people in the dark. Do you believe yourself better than Riku? What about Cloud or Leon? Do you know how many of your friends are dark and yet you protect them…but not the other dark creatures like the heartless who don't have a voice to protect their opinion. "

Sora sits on the floor suddenly weary and tired, holding his head with tears streaming down his face.

"I'm not anything! I know I'm not light! I'm nothing!" He screams digging his nails into his forearms.

"I don't think I worth the Keyblade! I've known ever since I obtained it! STOP TELLING ME I DON'T KNOW! I DO!" He sobs and shakes on the floor desperately trying to grab hold of what's happening.

"Th-they gave it to me though, I couldn't r-return it or…"He breaks off and starts to scream at nothing at all then starts to laugh. You're losing it, Sora.

"I'm sure they knew I was going to do something bad! They knew! I told myself! I knew! They can't understand! My friends…who are they! They make me seem like a hero! Do they know me? I don't know! I don't know I don't know!" He slams his fist repeatedly on the ground.

"I'm not crazy! I know who I really am! I don't lie to myself! I know the truth! I KNOW THE TRUTH!"

His Captor walks over to him and holds him like a father would a son.

"You know the truth know that you're no hero."

Sora nods and calms down.

This man has been taking care of him, he knows so much, he won't harm him, he knows the truth about him that no one does, he knows what he deserves. Everyone he harmed and he didn't even think twice that he was the bad person, what kind of person is he? No, what is he thinking, that's wrong!

"You think you should show your friends what you think?"

Sora stiffens could he? Who is he to make that decision? Now's your chance to escape, Sora.

"Do…you think I should?" Sora asks sniffing and wiping his tears away.

"Now you're learning Sora. I'm proud of you." He pats Sora's head and lifts him up to his feet.

Sora's led to his cell without his blindfold on, either this man is getting careless or he's just being nice for today after the stunt he just pulled. Can he call it a stunt? Did he mean the things he said? Well… some but everyone has self-doubts why should he be different. Sure he never thought he was a bad person until he was captured but…

He runs his hand through his short hair and stops in front of his cell; his Captor pushes him in and quickly shuts the cell door before hurrying away.

What's up with him?

He sits down and rests his eyes, emotionally drained and physically worn he tries to think positive, something he hasn't done in the past couple days.

"Oh Riku…" He clutches his chest and starts to cry silently wishing this nightmare would end.

'_Sora!'_ Roxas's vicious yell tears through his mind making him jump.

'_Rox? Roxas! Help me! P-Please! I can't do this anymore.' _

'_Do you know where you are Sora? Are you hurt? Who took you?'_ Roxas asks frantically sounding scared.

Hope dissolves from Sora like air from a balloon.

'_You don't know where I am?'_

'_Sora, tell me everything you can about the place, anything will help!'_

'_Uh…there is hardly any windows.'_

'_Sora, please, I need more than that!'_

'_Lots of rooms, only some look refurnished and the others look really disgusting.' _He shivers.

'_Sora do you think you're on another planet?'_

'_I'm not sure… Roxas. I, uh, I don't think. I love you and tell Rik-'_

'_NO! Sora you do not give up you here me? We WILL find you, Axel is portaling all over to find you and all of us, Riku Leon King Mickey Donald Goofy. We are on a mission and we will find you soon so hang tight man.'_

'_Roxas.' _

Back at the Disney Castle Roxas slams down his fist down on the table as the connection breaks, King Mickey and Riku staring at him intently. They were in a deep conversation about tactics when Roxas felt a pull and fell asleep.

"What did he say?" Riku asks as soon as Roxas opens his eyes.

"Not much, he doesn't know who has him and he doesn't know where he is, just told me that there are a lot of rooms some new and some old looking."

Riku glares and starts pacing, "How does he sound?"

Roxas sighs. "I'm not gonna lie, he sounds horrible."

"I would sound horrible too if I was stuck with some sicko for a month. We have to find him fast. Lets check Twilight Town again then Hollow Bastian because it has places like what Sora described." King Mickey says.

"I can't stand this, when I find out whose doing this, I swear." Riku summons his keyblade and runs out of the room to check Hollow Bastian.

"Roxas."

Roxas looks over to the King.

"He'll be fine as long as you keep trying to reach him and send him hope through your heart."

Roxas shakes his head. "But I don't have a heart, I'm a nobody."

King Mickey puts his hand to Roxas chest, "As soon as you got your body back you took some of Soras heart with you."

"Then how did Axel get back?"

King Mickey laughs, "Roxas the heart works in mysterious ways I can't answer everything but you have to believe that the light is on your side no matter what. Now lets find Sora."

Roxas nods and heads off to Twilight Town.

Donald and Goofy run into the room, "Your Majeshty!"

"Ahyuck! We think we founda clue Mickey!"

Mickeys eyes widen, "Really? What is it?"

"Well, uh, itsh not really a cluuee."

"But we figure it has some relation with Sora! Ahyuck!"

King Mickey's patience was starting to grow thin but doesn't show it, "Well? What is it?"

"Sephiroth and Cloud went missing around the same time! We were thinking it might be their usual fight but what if it wasn't?"

Mickey gasps and thinks about it before taking off with determination in his run.

Sora wakes up and looks at his cage, he was pissed off. He doesn't deserve this treatment, he saved the world. Who is THIS guy to judge him and tell him how to think and how he should feel. He is a hero and he would be damned if someone told him otherwise. Riku wouldn't stand for this. Talking with Roxas was like looking into light again. He misses his friends and family, his home other worlds. He is not staying any longer, not without a fight.

Sora gets up and takes off his gray shirt, he isn't going to wear anything he doesn't have to. He tries to open up the cage door and to his surprise it opens right up. His eyes widen and he takes a hesitant step forward, either this man is testing him or he was in such a hurry he forgot to lock him in. Not taking anymore time he goes with the later and sneaks his way through the halls trying to remember the way to the kitchen to find the other hall where his friend should be. If his captor was lying to him that would be all the better, he doesn't want his friends to go through what he went through… or worse.

He keeps his breathing even while he sneaks down the hall. He pauses and looks around before he summons his keyblade, with a flash it appears in his hand. His eyes widen in surprise then smiles as he feels the light energy coming from his heart and soul. He is going to get out of here. How could he doubt the keyblade?

He keeps a lookout for the man while searching for the kitchen, after a few minutes he finally finds it and looks down the two halls, either hall could be the one with his friend. He takes no time in deciding what hall and just goes down one. His bare feet hurting from the cement floors he holds in a yelp as he steps on a sharp rock. He quickly opens the door next to him and looks inside. It has a cell just like his, the room has gray walls and no windows. He gets ready to shut the door when he spots another door inside the room, almost missing it because of the shadow cast over it.

Slowly he walks inside quickly glancing outside to see if his captor is around before rushing to the other door and quietly opening it.

"Go fuck yourself Sephiroth." A rough voice barks at him.

Sora looks over the blond disheveled spiky haired man, blindfolded and wearing his regular clothes. No doubt about it, Cloud, only looking worn and beat but not looking too god awful.

"Shhh. It's me, Sora." Sora almost chokes out a sob. Never in his life has he been so happy to see someone.

"Sora?" Clouds voice drops into a whisper and Sora runs over and takes off Clouds blindfold then cuts off the restraints tying Cloud to the chair.

"Oh Sora," Cloud says pitifully as he looks him over with his mako lit eyes.

Cloud gets out of the chair and sways a little, "Are you okay Cloud?" Sora asks noticing Clouds lack of strength. Usually the SOLDIER could defeat anyone, but right now…

"There's no time. We have to get out."

They hurry down the hall quietly and as professionally ninja as possible trying to find an exit. After about ten minutes and without any luck they start to feel panicky.

"I can't believe it was Sephiroth." Sora mumbles and Cloud puts his hand over Sora's mouth and points down a hall which seems noticeably lighter than the others. They quickly and quietly go down it and they reach several doors.

"Watch my back as I open the door." Cloud says with his hand on the door handle. Sora stands behind him with his keyblade raised and ready to strike.

1 Cloud signals with his hand. 2. Soras energy rising. 3. Cloud pushes open the door and they both rush in expecting something. But it looks like a regular bedroom; this one however is well furnished, clean and without a dust speck, and Clouds sword sitting near the edge of the bed.

Cloud lets out a breath of relief and picks up his baby. "I thought that son of a bitch tossed you. Never again." Clouds eyes glow and Sora feels as though Cloud suddenly got his second wind. Feeling somewhat safer now that Cloud has his weapon they hurry out of the room and open the next one.

A gust of air bursts at them and they see the ruins of Hollow Bastian.

"This whole time, we were." Tears flow from Soras eyes. Cloud quickly grabs Soras arms and start full out sprinting toward town.

"We can make it Sora, Leon has to be here." Cloud says although his voice breaks and their run starts to come to a full out stop as their energy is depleted, "Come on Sora we have to keep running!"

"I-I can't, let me sleep I'm too tired." Sleep forever. He can't remember the last time he ate something substantial or had a full nights rest. Sora feels his feet leave the ground, "Wha?"

"I'm not going to let you die, and I'm not going to leave you like I did with Zack." Sora hears Cloud mumble and choke something out. He can feel Cloud shaking but can't tell if he's crying or not, he's to tired to tell. Cloud works up into a full out run and soon they are in the center of Hollow Bastian.

"Cloud?" Cloud puts Sora down and watches as Leon runs up to him and grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him into a hug.

"Sora!" He hears someone scream his name and then a flash of silver hair and a soft embrace. "Sora! I thought I lost you! I thought you were going to…" Riku's voice warms over him.

"Riku…" He clutches his friends clothes and buries his face into it breathing him in, the smell of ocean and Riku numb his mind. He's safe now. "Riku, I love you." He sobs and feels Riku tighten his hug.

"I got you now Sora, shh, it's okay."

Riku looks over at Cloud and Leon who are in a similar embrace. They let go and Cloud runs his hand through his hair then sits down on the ground completely drained.

"It was Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth?" Riku asks.

"That's no surprise though is it?" Leon asks, knowing Clouds history with Sephiroth.

Cloud shakes his head and Leon sits down next to him. "I didn't think he would go this far, and to bring Sora into it. I didn't even know Sora was there and I thought it was you guys coming to save me. But then I saw Sora's condition…" He looks over at Sora.

"I'm so sorry Sora, I didn't know and if I did I would have tried harder to get out or something. But Sephiroth will pay, I'll make sure of it."

"You don't have too." A small squeaky laugh sounds.

They all turn their heads to find King Mickey holding his gold keyblade.

"Sora it's good to see you." Mickey goes and gives Sora a hug then pats Clouds shoulder. "I'm sorry we didn't find you, we searched all over but I should have known. It was Donald and Goofy who told me how Cloud and Sephiroth went missing around the same time as Sora and so I went and investigated. Eventually I lured Sephiroth out of his hiding spot, though I couldn't tell where he came from we fought for a long time and I locked him behind the door to darkness."

"How did you lure him out?" Cloud asks.

King Mickey laughs, "Oh I just went and spread rumor about Jenova this and Jenova that, how I had her head in my office. When he found me he was just about nuts. I thought I was crazy when people offered me cheese back in the day. Oh ha ha…" King Mickey smiles, "You can forget I said that last part."

Riku burst out laughing then runs his hand through Soras short hair, "This isn't that bad but I can't wait for it to grow back."

"Me neither." Sora replies then yawns.

King Mickey starts walking away. "I have more business to attend to. Sora, come see me soon." He smiles and walks into a light portal.

Their eyes widen, could King Mickey always do that?

They eventually go into Leon's apartment. Sora and Cloud immediately take their showers and change into new clothes Leon let them barrow. Sora was laying on the couch cuddling with Riku and Cloud and Leon were in another room when the door bursts open.

Sora jumps but finds himself face to face with his nobody.

"Roxas."

"Sora."

They close their eyes and meet forehead to forehead. "I thought I lost you, Sora."

"Same here, Roxas."

They open their eyes and smile.

"Axel." Sora greets as Axel is shifting around. "Yo sorry 'bout not finding ya, you alright?"

Sora shrugs, "I'll be fine."

Axel nods and Roxas wraps his arm around him, "Well were gonna get going, you guys look busy and you need rest. Take care of him, _Riku_." Axel laughs at Roxas's attitude and they leave the apartment.

Sora looks over at Riku who rolled his eyes. "What was that about?"

"Your nobody is still mad at me cause I beat him, he sure can hold a grudge." Riku shrugs. "You should get some rest… you want me to sleep with you?" He asks hesitantly.

Sora blushes and nods, "Yeah."

"Hey Riku?" Sora asks after staying silent for a moment. "What if this is a dream?"

Riku looks up at him intently, "Then I will find you."

"But-" Soft lips capture his own. He smiles and closes his eyes and kisses back.

"Riku?"

"Hmm?"

A loud growl comes from Sora's stomach.

"I'm starving and haven't eaten anything good for a while."

Riku bolts off the couch, "That's right, god I'm so stupid I'm sorry Sora. What do you want? Want me to order pizza? Or want a sandwich?"

"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich sounds really good."

Less than a minute later Riku comes back with four peanut butter and jelly sandwiches stacked up on a plate.

"Riku," Sora's mouth waters and he takes a bite and soon inhales the rest of the sandwiches like they are nothing. "Oh my good I'm gonna be sick." Sora holds his stomach.

"Are you…serious?"

Sora looks up at him with a grimace like 'would I be joking?' look.

"Alright, I'll show you the bathroom."

Sora walks in and immediately finds himself staring at someone else, he jumps back into Riku.

"Whoa, what's up?"

"Someone is in there! There!" Sora pushes Riku into the bathroom who turns on the light and looks around.

"Sora, no one is in here." He looks over at Sora, "You okay?"

Sora nods and walks into the bathroom and turns to see that the other person was him, looking at himself in the mirror. "That's… me." He whispers.

He looks terrible, his dull blue eyes his skinny frame his lack of hair. He just doesn't look like he did before he was captured.

"Sora…?" Riku puts his hand on his shoulder.

"How long?"

Riku tilts his head. "Were you gone?"

Sora nods and leans into the mirror looking into his eyes, how can they look at him when he looks so pathetic.

"A month."

Sora snaps out of his trance. "A month!" He looks at Riku who stares back with a sad expression.

"Don't give me that look Riku." He whispers and turns away.

Riku hugs him from behind and whispers in his ear, "I'm so sorry Sora. You saved me from darkness, you were always there and I couldn't even save you when you needed me the most."

"That's not true," Sora turns around and looks into those gorgeous green eyes. "You were there, I could feel it in my heart. I knew you were looking for me and that gave me hope. You did save me."

Sora knew it would take a while for Riku to believe him but he left it at that.

**AN: So, how do you like it? Ending is alittle weird I was gonna continue but I want to know everyones opinion first. There will be another chapter if you like. Yeeey. Every review is welcomed. And is Sephiroth really gone? Can darkness really hold such a weird crazy guy like him? Hmmm…. We shall see…**


End file.
